Descending
by Awkwarddragons
Summary: The cook shook his head and smirked. "Goddamn it marimo." Sanji turned himself around completely so he was facing Zoro, his sick smile still plastered on his face. The events following several seconds after seemed to play in slow motion as Sanji let go of the metal railing and Zoro rushed forward.
The taxi ride from the airport was filled with questions as the driver seemed to ask many questions. Zoro answered as many as he could without getting to personal and to in-depth. They turned the corner and got stuck in traffic only a few blocks from his destination. Zoro was sore and tired, serving the military for two years does that two you. The green haired man looked out the window and noticed a small crowd forming and pointing to something above, he looked up and froze as fear took over.

Without much thought Zoro pushed open the cab door and stumbled out, the driver asking more questions than one could answer. His feet moved and ignored the drivers' protests that followed his questions while his mind was busy registering the scene before him. The green haired soldier's eyes were solely focused on the lanky blond figure standing on the tenth floor balcony looking ready to jump.

Zoro rushed into the building and began to climb the stairs three at a time. 'Please.' Was the repeating thought, resounding in his ears almost as a silent prayer.

After a few wrong turns and missteps Zoro reached the tenth floor where he ran to the familiar room. Oh how many times hes been here, waiting outside the cherry red apartment door, if one were to count they`d lose track . Noticing that the flower pot was still placed onto of a mat that read 'Welcome' the man smiled. Though the flowers in said pot were wilted and dead it still sat there in the same palce it was two years ago. Carefully he lifted the pot and snagged the gold key hidden there.

His large calloused hands fumbled with the key, but soon he was rewarded with a soft sounding click that resulted from twisting the key and undoing the lock. Shoving the door open Zoro rushed to the balcony only to stop a couple yards from it. Its glass windows were wide open and pouring late afternoon light into the white walled room and its silky white curtains fluttered in the nice autumn breeze.

Standing on the other side of the rail was _him_.

His blonde hair had grown a bit and almost covered both of the ocean blue eyes Zoro loved, it moved in the breeze much like the curtains did. The solider stood there and watched the man, taking in every detail as he tried to regain his breath which had become heavy and labored.

"Sanji." It was a ghost less whisper and a silent plead.

The blonde turned his head towards Zoro and flashed the green haired man one of his genuine smiles, he exhaled and laughed a bit. He looked the same as he did two years ago only a bit more mature and adult like with the goatee he was sporting. The white dress shirt he wore was untucked and had a few of its buttons undone, exposing the pale and supple flesh of Sanjis neck. He wore black slacks with a silver chain hanging off the left side that stayed up thanks to a black leather belt that must have cost a pretty penny. The outfit was finished off with Sanjis black dress shoes looking new and polished.

The cook shook his head and smirked. "Goddamn it marimo." Sanji turned himself around completely so he was facing Zoro, his sick smile still plastered on his face. The events following several seconds after seemed to play in slow motion as Sanji let go of the metal railing and Zoro rushed forward.

Sanji fell and time itself seemed to stop in that moment. Zoro rammed his body into the black metal railing of the balcony as he extended his arms out wishing and wanting to grab the cook. Grab him and pull him close, never to let him go and instead keep whispering sweet nothings in his ears. Tears fell down Zoros face as he spewed out curses like a sailor as his arms still were outstretched.

The sickening crack that filled the air caused the solider to fall to his knees as he was forced to listen to passerby's screams. He threw his hands over his ears, tears running down his face. His head fell back as he screamed into the sky filled with screams of citizens and sirens wails that seemed to be getting closer.

"Sanji!"

Winter was a cold season, this year was no exception. For some it was worse than others.

Standing like the solider he was Zoro gazed at the snow covered grave. He knelt down and wiped away the snow revealing the tombstones words. It was a simple and common 'Here lies…' with their birth date and death date.

In one hand Zoro held a simple bouquet made up of blue delphiniums and white roses that were courtesy of Robin, the local florist and friend of both Zoro and Sanji. Still kneeling he gently placed the flowers on his dead lovers grave, tears fell down the green haired man`s face.

"Why?" He ran a hand through his short green hair. "Why Sanji? Why?"

How this happened still remained a mystery to Zoro. Having come back from the war a couple months prior he planned to surprise Sanji with a marriage proposal, but…everything went wrong. Now his lover was dead and six feet under being decomposed back into the soil. "Soon." It was quiet and Zoros voice was monotone and seemed to echo off the small cemetery. He lifted his right hand laid it on top of Sanjis cold grave stone.

After a few minutes of just standing there, the green haired man pulled back and walked out of the cemetery and towards the train tracks that ran across the city. He waited not long at the tracks, due to him getting a bit lost on his way over.

Soon the rails set down and the sirens flashed red and screamed. Zoro ducked under the red and white pinstriped guard rails and marched over to the center of the tracks, where he stood. The iron tracks vibrated with the train's thunderous approach almost as a forewarning. Sighing the green haired man extended his arms and let his head fall back, a smile etched across his face as the train moved into view. Its loud and deafening horn blared demanding Zoro move, but he paid no mind as he braced himself for the impact.

The beast of a train hit Zoros body straight on and kept going with no intent of stopping. Ask anyone who was there and witnessed the horrific scene and they would say that the green haired man smiled in his last moments. Almost as if he was happy and at peace.

Sanji began to tap his foot on the seemingly endless white floor as his fingers pulled the cancer stick between his lips away. The white walls made him feel lonely at times as he sat here all alone, as he pondered he let the smoke in his lungs escape through is mouth and his body racked itself with a cough. 'Was lung cancer possible if you were dead?' Sanji thought as he continued to feel as if he was hacking up a lung.

It was quiet soon after the blondes coughing fits stopped and a small bell chimed, it was quiet and easy to miss, but nope Sanji heard it. He grinned and threw his cigarette to the ground stubbing it out with the heel of his black dress shoes. He stood and smiled when _he_ walked in.

Donning a grey cotton top that fit snug, Sanji could only assume it was long sleeved. A pair of black baggy jeans were held up by a simple belt and he wore a long black winter trench coat over his shirt. A pair of black combat boots that worked wonders in the snow were laced tight around Zoros ankles. The coat seemed a miss and it took him a second to realize that it was his, the one he used to treasure and wear on all their dates. This made the cook grin and to say that his lover looked stunning would be an understatement. It was more like amazingly handsome even with the vertical scar over his left eye that remained closed.

Sanji extended a hand and Zoro took it with his own. Together the two walked hand in hand into the unknown with golden halos above their heads and white angel wings protruding from their back, they wore smiles and Sanji leaned on Zoros left shoulder.


End file.
